1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, and more particularly to a method for commonly controlling device drivers of a hardware chip level.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, manufacturers of higher-order applications and lower-order device drivers develop their products independently of one another. Presently, different vendors provide a large number of device drivers. This means that the lack of communication between the manufacturers of the higher-order applications and the lower-order device drivers can become serious. Conventionally, APIs (Application Program Interfaces) are made on the basis of individual unique respective standards of the higher-order applications and the lower-order device drivers. Accordingly, the higher-order applications and the lower-order device drivers can be made to conform to the standards of each other.
Where the device driver cannot meet the requirements of the higher-order applications, there is a problem in that a code or structure affecting the higher-order applications should be corrected. At this time, the higher-order applications and the device driver should be re-verified.
If a specific portion is changed where a first device is changed to a second device in relation to a common application or two applications use a common device driver, the higher-order applications and the device drivers should be re-verified. The re-verification requirement can adversely affect the development of products and reduce competitiveness of the product because of the increased time needed for the product development.